Rescue me
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: SONG FIC- based on an odd head canon what if Emerald of the black moon clan was actually princess Serenity's older cousin? And she just pretends to be bad just to keep Demande happy, but in reality she hates being bad and attacking her family but she has no choice to add a twist of fate she is pregnant and wants to be safely reunited with her family. 90s/crystal/Manga combined
1. this waking nightmare lingers

**User Disclaimer i do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this.**

 **A/N 1- Yes I know,** ** _another_** **fic you say well this is an odd head canon for a while I have finally got back to writing my others after weeks of planning hoping to have new chapters up this week for all of them including my darker story this is rated T for now but may go up in the future**

 **all the senshi and shittenou are in this story and Sailor Pluto is Usagis godmother.**

 **This is a song fic based on the song rescue me by Kerrie Roberts I do not own the song**

 **Chapter 1- This waking nightmare lingers**

 _"Another failed mission just another day_ " Emerald thought sadly. She went straight to her quarters and cast a locking and silence spell that only prince Demande himself could undo.

She paced back and forth she was sick of pretending now she sat in front of her very large vantage mirror and began removing all the fakery that hid her true form princess Rena betrothed of price Demande and mother to his unborn child which he was still yet to find out about.

She knew he used her for his sick desires but knows he is not actually the way he is now.

She released her glamour when she took her god awful emerald necklace off.

Emerald if in her real form would have had Demande worshipping the ground she walked on as in reality she was actually princess Serenity's older cousin She looked a little older but she had the same silver blonde locks and the most piercing blue eyes more piercing than her cousins and cutting it pretty damn close with Serenitys lead protector

She thought back to her most recent failure Serenity or sailor moon as she was at the minute recognised her and remembered she looked at her with pity and sadness.

She needed to talk to her cousin but couldn't use her dark magic as it would be sensed and if Wiseman saw her true form he would kill her or even use her to his advantage and she wasn't willing to hurt her unborn child even if it did come out of Demandes currently sick desires.

She fell into her bed and rested a hand on her currently still small stomach and closed her eyes and whispered "we will get out of this together little one"

Little did Rena know a certain dark haired guardian was watching her and knew something had to be done she would break a taboo but it was time to meet her princess once again after 1000 years

After yet another argument about Chibiusa staying with Mamoru, Usagi fell into bed defeated and exhausted she missed her 3 best friends and she could really use them right now but they were captured. A sob tore from her throat

All the pent up hurt and grief finally broke her after realising who emerald actually was as she saw through her glamour she just didn't know what to do anymore and she sobbed she was thankful her parents and brother were away for the weekend so she had the house to herself.

Maybe she would call Minako she would cheer Usagi up she got out her cell phone from her sub space pocket but then sensed a shift in energy "who's there?" She said putting her palm over her broach ready to transform at a moment's notice.

Pluto couldn't help but chuckle at her princess's fear she still hadn't changed and she was happy about that so she made an appearance startling Usagi in the process

"Hello princess." Pluto said smiling with tears in her eyes her goddaughter was still beautiful and she didn't realise how much she had missed her

Usagis hand flew to her mouth "Plu...To?" she said

"Yes princess it's me." Pluto smiled

Usagi launched herself at her godmother who caught her and she sobbed "my 3 best friends now Rena" she said through heavy sobs.

"I know princess. Rena is partially the reason I'm here." Pluto said to the sobbing girl

"What's the other part?" Usagi said

"In the wake of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter being kidnapped with your permission I would like to resurrect the four Shittenou with the help of your mother even though she is just a spirit." Pluto said Usagi nodded

"What about Uranus, Neptune and..." Usagi said

"Saturn, they are all currently still unawakened but because of the conditions I can awaken them and we will be breaking fate slightly by coming together earlier than planned but I hate seeing you in pain plus I'm worried for your cousin she's expecting her first child and the black crystals influence isn't going to do her or her child any good.

"She's pregnant?!" Usagi screeched "we have to rescue her and Destroy Demande and fast moon..."

"Princess we can't destroy him he is Rena's betrothed she loves him and is the father of her child you would destroy her if we destroyed him princess" Pluto said

Usagi fell to the bed defeated "where do I expect to be tomorrow and what time?" She said

Pluto's jaw fell her goddaughters mind reading abilities were already awakening she wasn't even 15 yet

"Uranus and Neptune will be at the arcade tomorrow at 12pm they will bring you to the manor and we will go from there I'm going to go and awaken everyone now little one I will see you tomorrow oh and be warned Uranus is still a major flirt." Pluto said with a smile "oh and if me and you are in the same mind set Uranus is Haruka- still a tomboy, Neptune is Michiru- girly girl and loves dresses and skirts will wear jeans when it's cold though, Saturn is Hotaru she is a happy medium she will wear anything and myself well I am Setsuna and I am older I wear more adult clothes but I will sometimes go for a young look depending which way my civilian form goes." Usagi nodded and kept that in mind

She kissed Usagi on the forehead and disappeared.

After Pluto disappeared she went to her wardrobe and got her crystal out to expand the space but it would look normal from the outside kind of a tardis for clothes the remaining four senshi got two poles each they had their names on the inners had 2 poles as well. She even sneakily put in a couple of dresses for Haruka and giggled she would keep the secret that she could get clothes for her senshi to her grave even though she knew their sizes she asked her inners so it would not raise questions at a later date she knew the outer senshi would know that she had this power.

Usagi went to bed with a determined mind set "don't worry Rena we're coming to save you." Usagi said and then fell to sleep.

 **A/N 2 Well if you are interested in more please drop a review or private message. Arigatou minna Ja ne for now.**

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love."**


	2. when will the mirror stop telling lies?

**User Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1 Okay! I am super sorry for not updating sooner from mid November to the end of January is a super busy time for me 7 birthdays (1 being mine on Jan 11), 1 wedding anniversary then there is Christmas and new year plus my anxiety has took a nose dive.

Okay so there is going to be a lot of filler for the next 2 or 3 chapters I didn't mean for it to go that way.

who thinks I ought to do a Christmas fic ideas in comments

 **okay onto the story...**

 **Chapter 2- when will the mirror stop telling lies?**

Usagi was awoken to banging at her front door. She looked at her clock "3am someone's going to die" she growled.

As she walked down the stairs she was muttering ancient expletives even though she was home alone so her parents wouldn't hear her she reverted to Lunarian quite frequently now especially mad, upset or wanting to talk to her friends without her civilian friends knowing what she was talking about.

She opened the door and was virtually flattened to the ground by her lead protector "whoa whoa whoa Minako its 3am what the heck is wrong?" Usagi said

"When, how and why?" Minako said.

"The hecks are you talking about Mina? I'd been asleep for 3 hours until you came reeling in." Usagi said confused hurt and livid

"Don't play dumb with me Serenity there was a sudden energy surge go through my veins the 4 generals have been resurrected as well as the outer Senshi when?" She deadpanned.

"It was Pluto the generals aren't bad so I gave Pluto permission to resurrect them without the dark energy in them plus Mamoru might actually appreciate it if he had his 4 best friends back."

Minako gave her a sympathetic look "you argued again, didn't you?"

Usagi nodded "he he has changed, since Chibiusa arrived and I am not sure whether I like this new Mamoru or not plus I do have my own memories especially your romances with a certain silver haired general gods Minako you really set the mood going you got the rest of us going even shy Mercury." Usagi said

Minako blushed "well sorry for being a passionate lover and our bonds." She said blushing

Usagi smirked "come you can stay here tonight Mama, Papa and Shingo are away so we can go in to their bedroom seeing as you are already in your PJs." Usagi said

"But what about clothes for tomorrow I cannot go out in PJs?" Minako said

"Puh…lease Minako-Chan why do you think I asked for all your sizes? I have been using my remaining allowance to get clothes for you guys in case of impromptu sleepovers like tonight mom and dad give me too much but I won't tell them as I will always look out for you guys you are my protectors hell the other girls have got clothes too because this girl group of five is about to get hella bigger." Usagi smiled

Minakos eyes brightened and she ran to Usagis room "which wardrobe?" she said practically bouncing "biggest one with 2 drawers" Usagi smiled Minako opened the wardrobe and practically squealed in the wardrobe was clothes from simple outfits to a more formal dress for special occasions for each senshi in their colours and sizes there was even 5 school uniforms each as well even though they wouldn't be needed until next year and a backpack each. "Usa this is simply amazing but how do you know the outers sizes?" she said taking out an outfit for the morning "same people as they were in the past plus Puu helped as well with telling me their fashion choices and I have a few secrets I am not willing to share with you even though I am your princess" she said sticking her tongue out.

Minako huffed "well that's rude!" Usagi laughed aloud then looked at Minakos outfit choice for morning "Trying to impress a certain general are we Lady Venus?" Usagi said her smile getting bigger even with a raised brow "Maybe" Minako muttered blushing ten shades of red.

"I knew it! You are still infatuated by him" Usagi squealed Minako blushed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night and then looked at one of Reis poles and a puzzled expression crossed her face "how come Rei has next year's Juuban high uniform? She goes to TA" Usagi smiled secretly "like I said I have my secrets, now let's go to bed we are meeting Uranus and Neptune at 12 and its 4am I want to sleeeep" Usagi whined

Minako Laughed "come on then lets prepare to meet our friends again and we start by getting a decent few hours sleep." Minako said yawning. The blonde duo didn't even make it out of the bedroom and passed out on Usagis bed Usagi safe in the arms of her lead protector snuggled into her protectors chest this briefly woke Minako up and she looked up at the skyline "welcome home Kunzite, I hope we can get married this time" she murmured and then passed out into a deep sleep.

A/N 2 hope you enjoyed guys once again I am super sorry for the delay if you are interested in what happens next drop a review and I will try to update sooner


	3. i don't know where i've been

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama i just enjoy playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1- Okay! It practically killed me but here is the update for rescue me they say honesty is the key but seriously guys this is probably one of the hardest stories ive written after i belong with you and dark fire

 **Flareup4ratchet- if you are reading and still interested in chatting about any of the stories you have read I am on tumblr under the user astraearose93 and my profile picture is neptune and my border is the end of season 3 intro pose so all the senshi are on there once again thank you for your commitments to my story you really help me a lot with encouraging me with some good reviews and I promise I belong with yous next chapter is hopefully coming this week...**

 **Chapter 3 – I don't know where I've been**

Usagi awoke before her alarm and remembered what today was she suddenly felt super excited she was going to be reunited with her other protectors and friends.

She woke her blonde counterpart up "Minako!" she shrieked "today's the day" Usagi said practically bouncing like a 2 year old Minako grumbled and then Usagis words registered in her head she jumped up "Kunzite?" she gasped.

Usagi nodded "come on come on come on" she said excitedly the duo changed into dressing gowns and ran to the larger bathroom with two showers.

They showered and dried themselves down and got dressed they both squealed when they put similar outfits on "How should I have my hair?" Usagi said "normal we want them to recognise us" Minako said drying the last few wet strands of her hair and then putting it in her usual style with her signature bow in place.

"Can you help me Minako-chan? I love my hair but sometimes it is a pain in my ass" Usagi whined Minako laughed and Usagi joined in

There was a knock at Usagis bedroom door as Minako began to brush her princesses hair "it's open" she called she was surprised to see her mother home "Mama! What a surprise you weren't due back until tomorrow" Usagi said surprised

Ikuko Tsukino smiled at her daughter "they had to close the resort down they found a gas leak in the system and it wasn't safe for us to stay so we have been issued a full refund, now my wonderful daughter, what the heck is your father going to say at your choice of outfit? You know he is not exactly happy about you dating and now you are in skin tight jeans and a low cut top" Ikuko said with a raised brow

Usagi rolled her eyes and said "Chill out Mama, I'm fourteen not four and I'm seeing some very special friends today and daddy will not see my low cut top I will be wearing a jacket." Ikuko looked at her daughter suspiciously "Tsukino Usagi, something has changed about you and I am not sure whether I like it or not" she said passing her daughter her allowance money and leaving the room again.

Usagi let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when her mother passed the teen her allowance and left the room "See" she said brandishing her cash "2nd allowance this week and I haven't spent the first yet now you know why I can spoil you guys." Usagi said with a smile to her friend who had her jaw dropped at how much allowance Usagi must have got a week.

"Your parents must be loaded." she said shocked, Usagi gave a stern look to her best friend "I don't want this getting out okay this is for my families safety as well as yours." Usagi said

Minako nodded knowing better than to question her princess. She nodded and brushed her princesses hair and was shocked at the under layers "Honey, you better take a look at this she took some layers of silver hair from underneath.

Usagi went wide eyed as she took the silver locks into her hand. "Momma" she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek she was immediately embraced by her best friend "come on cheer up we have got to find some very special people" Minako said with a smile

"Thanks Minako-chan you are the best but we need to get moving I want to actually be early" Usagi said.

Minako nodded and finished putting her princesses hair in her signature bun and tail style and they both put similar jackets on Minakos was white and orange and Usagis was pink and white signifying her innocence but looking ready to kill at a moment's notice they put their transformation devices in their subspace pockets Usagi went into one wardrobe and then the other bringing out two pairs of matching boots and passed a pair to Minako. Her eyes went wide she was so excited about the clothes last night she failed to notice the several pairs of shoes they all had each "you really thought of everything didn't you?" Minako murmured

"Everything down to hair bands, socks, PJs and underwear. You're my best friends and I would hate for you to be left clothe less at an impromptu sleepover especially with this new enemy even though this arrangement is only until I have saved enough to get my own place I am 14 but with my past I sometimes feel so much older and don't want to be a burden on mama and papa. There will be room for everyone I promise." Usagi said

Minako looked at her best friend like she was crazy and then saw her point "we will support you, in whatever decision you make or we make as a team."

"Family" Usagi corrected Minako teared up "family of course" she whispered

"Come on let's get going okay" Usagi said with a smile. Minako nodded and grabbed her backpack with a change of clothes in and the pair went downstairs to find Usagis Mother had prepared them pancakes.

"Thank you mama." Usagi said with a bright smile

Ikuko smiled brightly and sat at the table while Kenji had a stiff smile on his face he did not like what his little girl was wearing he was booted in the shin by Ikuko "so what are your plans today girls?" he said stiffly at the girls "Just meeting our friends and we will probably stay over at their place tonight." Usagi said offhandedly. She knew they would be also sorting out night watch duty as well as other responsibilities so knew they were probably in for an extremely long night.

The girls finished their breakfasts and thanked the parents put their boots on and left

Shingo watched after them he knew they were hiding something but chose to stay quiet his dad already looked royally pissed and Shingo he was a smart kid he knew his time was coming where he would soon be bought into his older sisters' world but would hate to think what this new journey would entail and what heartbreak they might have to endure in the fight for peace.

And also how his parents were going to react when they found she was the crown princess of the moon and he the most dangerous male guardian of Saturn he thought back to his love from back then and his head fell against the table when realisation hit him he was going to have to break things with the girl of his interest until his memories returned to him last night he was just hoping Pluto or his sister would wipe the girls memories of them spending time together so she could quickly move on she would be safer without him plus there was a more interesting little girl due to come in his life very soon.

"May I leave the table mother and father I would like to get my homework done and then go out _and then go start my training again I will not lose her again_ " the last part he kept to himself they would tell their parents together "of course son." Kenji smiled but Ikuko faltered as soon as Shingo was out of earshot Ikuko looked to her husband "is it just me or are our children not children anymore?" Ikuko said

Kenji nodded his agreement "something has changed about them." He murmured to his wife.

A/N 2- well thats done i cannot promise there will be an update any earlier than this weekend i am so busy at the minute but if you drop a review i will update as soon as i can


	4. or where i'm going

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just like playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 okay this is out a couple of days early but the updates are going to possibly weekly until after the holidays as i am busy

 **Chapter 4- Or where I'm going**

Minako and Usagi were laughing walking hand in hand down the street due to them laughing they failed to notice they were being watched by 4 males across the street one teen seeming a year or several older than his counterparts with silver hair put his sunglasses down "there seems to be 3 missing" he said to his partners.

"Well Pluto was sparse on details they might just be meeting at the point Pluto told us" a teen boy about 14-15 with short curly blond hair said.

"Maybe, but something about that rings false with me" a young man around the same age as the second boy who spoke with long blond hair tied into a messy ponytail said thinking about his blue haired Nymph

"Pluto said we needed to follow them remember come on guys" a teen with loose long brunette hair said.

The group nodded and put their sunglasses back on and followed their pray.

The girls arrived at the arcade café and was greeted by a cheerful Motoki "ohayo gozaiamasu girls, you're early" he said

"Ohayo Motoki Onii-san, Hai we're meeting some friends soon" Usagi said

"Speaking of friends where are Rei, Makoto, Ami?" a flash of pain flashed in Usagis eyes Minako suddenly remembered Motoki was the weapons master who did their training on the moon she was happy with this information " 'Toki do you trust me?" Minako said.

"Of course Minako" Motoki said

"Minako, what're you doing?" Usagi said watching her friend and then really took a good look at the guy who she saw as her big brother and realised who he was and then she nodded at Minako.

Minakos right hand began to glow orange and placed it against Motokis head, Motoki closed his eyes as the memories washed through him tears rolled down his cheeks " _he must be remembering the final battle"_ Usagi thought after a few more minutes he opened his eyes "follow me." He murmured he looked up and glared hard at the four teens who had just walked in "you four as well, Unazuki you're in charge" Motoki said leaving no room for argument Minako and Usagi were actually terrified they didn't dare to look around.

The group of 7 walked to the back room and Motoki locked the door first he made eye contact with Usagi _"no Serenity"_ he corrected himself and bowed low "your highness I am happy to see you are alive and well you as well princess Venus" he said making eye contact with the girls "you may stand lord Makto" Usagi said

"You four however" he said looking directly at the teen boys who bowed their heads "should have known better especially you Tranquility" Motoki said coldly to the silver haired teen who shuddered at his gaze

"Tranquility?" Usagi murmured she then screamed and then everything went black she fell into the brown haired boys arms the brown haired boy easily lifted the teen into his one arm as if she weighed nothing he took his sunglasses off to reveal stunning brown eyes the other 3 boys took their glasses off and soon Minako followed her princess.

Usagi was the first one to come around and she looked up into a pair of silver eyes and smiled "Onii-san" she murmured. The silver eyed boy nodded "hai princess" he said

Minako came around and stood "Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite it's good to see you again" she whispered

"As it is you Princess Venus" they said

"Kunzite?" Minako whispered

"Gomennasai my love" he said

Minako's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him and sobbed. He embraced her

"Princess?" Jadeite said

"It's Usagi for now Jade" she replied

"Where are Jupiter, Mercury and Mars?" Nephrite said

Usagi looked down "they have been kidnapped by the new enemy we don't know a lot about them but their leader is prince Demande and Emerald his betrothed is our cousin Rena" Usagi said

Kunzites eyes darkened "Rena, you are an idiot the things you do for love." He muttered.

"Okay we need to go back out now, Unazuki is going to start getting suspicious" Motoki said going back to his cheerful self.

The others nodded and smiled.

When the group came out of the small back room there were two girls who's eyes lit up as soon as they saw the princess of the moon "oi Odango-chan" the one with short blonde hair said Usagis ears perked up she knew that voice she looked up and her heart tightened she smiled and ran into the arms of the short haired girl who caught her and spun her round "Hello Koneko" she said "Haruka" Usagi murmured burying her head into the girls neck and taking her scent in

"Well that's rude" a girl with teal hair said Usagis head quickly turned "Michiru" she breathed and let herself out of Harukas arms and walked over to the teal haired girl and hugged her "I've missed you" Usagi murmured

"Of course" Michiru murmured making eye contact with the princess and moving the princess's bangs out of her eyes.

The two outer senshi greeted Minako as well and then nodded at the four boys Setsuna told them would be joining their ranks. They nodded back.

They all sat at one of the larger tables and ordered drinks Usagi was in the middle she had Haruka on one side next to her was Michiru and then Minako and on the other side Kunzite was next to her followed by Nephrite Zoisite and Jadeite.

Usagi put her head on Harukas shoulder and Haruka pulled her closer by wrapping one arm around her waist and Minako rested her head on the table "what time was you up until this morning you two?" Michiru said her tone light.

"4am" Minako yawned and rested her head back onto the table

"At least you slept well Minako-chan I was plagued by memories and nightmares" Usagi said her voice low

"I went through it as sailor V so don't give me that crap" Minako said

"Excuse me!" Usagi said livid

"Ok if we don't shut up now we're going to come to blows" Jadeite said quickly moving around to Minako and put his hand over her mouth Minako licked his hand. Jadeite gave her a disgusted look and wiped his hand on her jacket Kunzite grinned at his younger brothers' predicament.

"Jesus Christ he actually cracks a decent smile" Nephrite said he was abruptly slapped on the back of his head by his elder brother and Nephrite pouted

Usagi gave a sad smile "What I wouldn't give to have my other 3 girls here" she said and a single tear slid down her cheek Haruka quickly swept it with her thumb but the tears kept coming Haruka wrapped her up in a tight hug and let the teen sob.

Mamoru and Chibiusa were walking past the café when Mamoru spotted his Usako crying in the arms of a blonde haired boy he should be drying her tears not him. He walked in Chibiusa in his arms and looked at the group who had their eyes on the upset princess.

Chibiusa gasped when she realised who the 6 with Minako and Usagi were but she would keep quiet for now, Pluto gave her strict instructions _not_ to reveal anything about the future unless the situation was dire.

Mamoru recognised the 4 male teens and pulled Chibiusa closer to him. "What are you four doing here?" he said lowly and dangerously.

"Mamo-chan, they are not them people they were brainwashed and you can see quite clearly they are no danger to us." Usagi said wiping her tears.

"Take the kid home and then you may as well join us and I know what you are thinking. One I am female and two I am not stealing your woman but you will find out who I am shortly" Haruka said.

"Actually she may be best coming with us, she has also been targeted" Usagi and Minako said together

The group nodded their agreement, paid for their drinks and waved goodbye to Motoki and Unazuki.

A/N 2 hope you enjoyed guys if you are still interested drop a review


	5. just age update sorry!

this is to stop everyones confusion later on

Age of characters in order of appearance

Emerald/Rena 19

Usagi -14

Setsuna- 17

Minako- 14

Ikuko -34

Kenji -36

Shingo- 10

Kunzite -16

Jadeite -14

Zoisite - 14

Nephrite -15

Motoki- 17

Unazuki- 14

Haruka -15

Michiru -15

Mamoru-16

Chibiusa- 5

Hotaru- 5 this will make sense

Demande- 21

Saphir- 17

Rei- 14

Ami- 14

Makoto- 14


	6. But I can't do it alone

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1- hey guys sorry it's took so long to update and sorry for the random name change I have had some difficult issues recently but hopefully we are sorted now

Chapter 5- But I can't do it alone

After walking for a while the group arrived at the mansion Usagi and Minako gasped "this place is amazing" Usagi Murmured

A dark haired young woman and small girl came out of the seating room and smiled at the group that arrived "small lady" the dark haired woman said looking at Chibiusa.

Chibiusa gasped and jumped out of Mamorus arms and ran into the dark haired woman's arms "are things that bad Puu? Are mommy and daddy okay?" she said

"They are still asleep small lady now why don't you properly introduce yourself properly so everyone knows who you are and trusts you." The dark haired woman said

Chibiusa faced the group and cleared her throat "Greetings one and all Usagi and Mamo-chan I thank you for taking care of me so well considering I have done nothing to gain your trust. My name is Usagi small lady Serenity first daughter of Neo queen Serenity and king Endymion I come from 30th century crystal Tokyo." She said

"Aunt Setsuna may me and Chibiusa go and play" the dark haired girl said "Of course Hotaru" Setsuna said the two girls beamed joined hand in hand and ran outside.

Usagi was startled she didn't realise the woman standing in front of her was her god mother because she looked so young when Chibiusa and Hotaru were out of sight she threw herself in her godmothers arms.

"Do I need to know how Chibiusa has my name?" she said

"Yes you do, she is yours and Mamorus daughter you are to take the crown at 22 years old and then put the world into a deep sleep for 1000 years" Setsuna said

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other with wide eyes and then realization set in and the pair of them went bright red.

Setsuna smiled "now that is dealt with I think it's time for proper introductions but let's go out into the training ground as you will also need to be introduced to Saturn as well" Setsuna said

The group nodded and went outside.

When they got to the training ground the new group was surprised at a small girl in a purple senshi outfit. Jadeite couldn't explain it but the dark haired little girl in the purple outfit made his heart ache it was then the little girl faced him and looked up at him that he grabbed his head and fell to the ground in pain flashes of silver millennium with his fiery princess making love with her, her giving birth to their first daughter Hotaru she was kidnapped several months later and was sealed away after the Saturn royals changed her symbol from the mars symbol to the Saturn symbol so she became the senshi that would bring destruction to the world.

Jadeite soon came back to reality "Hotaru" he said his eyes filling up with tears "daddy I'm sorry" Saturn said running into his arms Jadeite held his daughter close "its okay princess I'm here now I promise I will never leave you again and I promise we will rescue mommy and we will be a family again" the tiny girl nodded.

Setsuna not realising she was choked up from father and daughter reuniting "I had to kill her rebirth father he had turned evil and was planning to turn her into a super human by causing an 'accident' and then correcting her body." Setsuna said

Jadeites eyes darkened significantly and he pulled Hotaru closer to him the little girl snuggled into his neck and cried.

Jadeite quickly changed into his Shittenou uniform and then asked if he and Saturn could be excused Setsuna nodded and they went inside.

Usagi transformed first she went into her senshi outfit and then transformed into Serenity the rest of the girls transformed

Mamoru followed the girls first changing into tuxedo Kamen and then prince Endymion he just shrugged and then his 3 other Shittenou transformed.

"Princess I know what I said last night but there has been a change of plan you, the senshi, the Shittenou will come and live with us there is also someone else who needs to come here." Setsuna said

"And who is that?" Minako said

Setsuna smiled at her leader "Young Shingo he is linked to Saturn and the most powerful male guardian alongside Endymion and Chronos he was previously known as Shadow" Setsuna said

"Oh wow that is a shock" Usagi said

"Not really Usagi it kind of makes sense you being more powerful than any of us and could only surpass if we put our powers together it was best he was put under your watch until we came together as one" Minako said. Usagi nodded her understanding.

"I see your point Minako" Usagi said

"The people who raised me and shadow are going to be destroyed how are we going to convince them this is for the best that I am with my protectors" Usagi replied sadly

A/N 2- thanks for reading review if you are wanting more this story is kicking my butt and need motivation


End file.
